


shark hunt [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra grins, gold tooth glinting. "What do you have for a first wager?"</p><p>Dean's own smirk is outright dangerous. "Nothin' I can't stand to lose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shark hunt [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Length: 0:02:22  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/shark%20hunt.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
